Gojyo's Gift
by FujinGoddess
Summary: Gojyo accidentally found a ...... wife? Find out! COMPLETE!!
1. Chapter1

**

Gensomaden Saiyuki  
Gojyo's Gift

**   
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't think there's a need for this.  
Obviously, the reason why I'm writing here is because the anime  
doesn't belong to me. :> I hope you ENJOY!  
  
Chapter 1: The Wish  
PROLOGUE:  
  
The four as in Sanzo, Hakkai, Gojyo and Goku are resting for the night in the middle of the forest.  
They were lying in circle facing the sky. The moon was full and   
lots of stars can be seen. Gojyo gave a loud sigh.  
"Don't worry Gojyo, you'll get over it in time" Hakkai said looking at the large moon.  
"I'm having a deja vu` We were like this before we met-"  
"Oh look a shooting star!" Goku exclaimed pointing at the sky.  
"See, I told you. Even the monkey's doing it again" he said.  
"Hey Sanzo! Do you want me to make a wish for you?" he asked the sleepy Sanzo  
"Just try it and you'll die instantly" Sanzo said his gun pointing at Goku's head.  
Gojyo gave another sigh then look at the sky, memories flooding like scenes from a movie.  
  
The four as in Sanzo, Hakkai, Gojyo and Goku are resting for the night in middle of the forest.  
They were lying in circle facing the sky. The moon in is full and lots of stars can be seen.{deja vu`?}   
"Do you have a problem Gojyo?"  
"Nothing serious, I was just wondering what life would be without women" he said grinning at Hakkai.  
"You should get a wife Gojyo, so you'll have a permanent girl with you" Goku said.  
"Shut up stupid monkey. You don't know what you're saying."  
"Maybe Goku's right this time Gojyo" Hakkai said with his ever smiling face which cause Gojyo to grunt.  
"Oh look a shooting star! I wish Gojyo will find a wife" Goku siad closing his eyes.  
"Uh Goku ... you're not suppose to let anyone hear your wish or else it won't come true" Hakkai said.  
"How will a stupid monkey know that"  
"And if it came true, you'll surely bite your tongue you horny water monster!" Goku shouted.  
"It will never come true coz you're too stupid to even make a wish" the red head hit Goku.  
"Why you red cockroach!" he hit him back and the fight started.  
The two only stopped when they heard a gunshot.  
"If I hear any more sound from the two of you again, you'll die without finding a wife" Sanzo said, who woke up from their noise.  
Goku then sit beside the monk "Hey Sanzo, what do you think, will my wish-aw!" Sanzo's fan hit him.  
"I said shut up!"  
They all became quiet after that but Sanzo suddenly sat up and looked around.  
"What is it Sanzo?" Gojyo asked, also looking around.  
He stood up to check when they heard a sound from the bushes in front of them.  
Then a girl with long black hair tied in ponytail and sapphire blue eyes cam running towards Gojyo,  
who stood on his ground looking at the most beaurtiful girl he has laid eyes on. 


	2. Chapter2

**

Gensomaden Saiyuki  
Gojyo's Gift

**   
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't think there's a need for this.  
Obviously, the reason why I'm writing here is because the anime  
doesn't belong to me. :> I hope you ENJOY!  
  
Chapter 2: Girl of his Dream?   
"Gojyo! Gojyo!" she called then flung her arms around him.  
She leaned close to him and said "Please good sir, please pretend  
to be my husband in front of those men chasing me.Just for tonigt" she begged.  
Gojyo said nothing which scared her **What if he's the wrong person to ask help to.  
What if he'll turn me over to those men** she thought.  
"There she is!" four men came.  
"Haha! ARe you seeking help from another man again Kai?" the fat one said.  
"You there redhead! You're hoding my future wife! You better hand her over to us or else..." the youngest one said.  
"Or else huh? How can you say that she's going to be your wife when she's my wife.  
She can't have two husbands can she?" Gojyo said holding the shocked Kai  
close ot him and then kissed her.  
Everyone was shocked including his three friends who kept quiet knowing  
it would harm the girl.  
"I see, you want to keep her for yourself. Well you have to fight me first" the youngest one said then drew his sword.  
Gojyo handed the girl to Hakkai, then watched the man swing his sword as if showing off his skills.  
"Are you finish with that toy? It's a bit late and I really need to get some rest.  
We have a long journey tomorrow" he said then gave his scythe to Goku  
"Hold it for a while monkey, I really don't need it"  
Insulted, the man thrust his sword aiming at Gojyo's heart but he simply move a step with his hands in his pocket.  
The three tried to help but goku stopped them by extending staff and hit the men without moving a step.  
The man is still attacking Gojyo with the same style which prompted Gojyo to say  
"Ok enough of this game, it's getting boring. It's time to end it." then kick the man on his bell.  
"Piece of advice, if you don't want to get hurt, don't mess up with Sanzo's group.   
We have a mission to do and we don't need petty interruption like your group.  
And one thing more, don't come near my wife again."  
"Did you just say Sanzo? As in Genjo Sanzo?" When the four nodded, the villains knelt   
and bowed at them saying "Gomenasai" over and over, then fled.  
Gojyo turned his attention to Kai, who's looking very worried.  
"Don't worry now my dear, they won't come near you again.   
Now go get your things and get out of that town" he said brushing some strands away from her eyes.  
"Thank you all and by the way my name's Kai" she said looking at Gojyo in particular.  
"Yeah we know we heard the guy called you that, but I was wondering how you knew Gojyo's name?" Goku said.  
"Oops, I think I need to feed you. Gook thing there are lots of restaurants here."  
she said to herself then went inside the nearest restaurant.   
She selected a corner table away from the door and ordoered her food.  
"Hey Gojyo, that's my pork bun! Why did you finish it!" Goku shouted angrily  
"Coz you finished my baked bean you hungry monkey!" he shouted back.  
"Greedy Water Monster!"  
"Stupid Monkey!"  
Suddenly Kai(well not only her, but all the people in the restaurant) heard a gun shot.  
**Wow! They sure are dangerous people** Kai thought as she watched the golden eyed kid  
and the gorgeous redhead(whom she learned his name is Gojyo) stopped fighting when the blonde man fired his gun.  
Shecontinued eating when she saw Gojyo talk to the waitress, well not only talk since they were  
too close for comfort.  
"Hmm.... Gojyo...." she whispered to herself watching thoughtfully aat Gojyo. "So I followed you since yesterday, specially Gojyo coz I have to learn more about him" she said, blushing.  
"You followed me EVERYWHERE?" he asked, one brow raised which made her blush even more,  
her thoughts going back this morning when she saw him bathing at the river.  
Gojyo chuckled at her reaction "I guess you did follow me"  
"Well I better get my things coz I have to make an early start tomorrow.   
Thank you again Gojyo, I'll see you!" she said ignoring his comment.  
Gojyo sighed when she was gone.  
"You should have asked her to marry you" Goku teased.  
"I'm going back to sleep and I'll kill whoever makes a sound" Sanzo said. 


	3. Chapter3

**

Gensomaden Saiyuki  
Gojyo's Gift

**   
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't think there's a need for this.  
Obviously, the reason why I'm writing here is because the anime  
doesn't belong to me. :> I hope you ENJOY!  
  
Chapter 3: Wish Granted   
  
The three woke up hearing goku's loud voice.  
"FOOD! Hey guys! LOTS OF FOOD HERE!" he shouted happily, his eyes gleaming at the food in front of him.  
Sleepy Sanzo fired his gun, the bullet swish past his head.  
"Quit dreaming baka-saru!"  
"If I hear another of your sleep talks, I'll the corrupt monk kill you"  
"Don't you think of anything but food?!"  
"Kyuu!!"  
"Why won't they believe me" Goku said then tokk four pork buns and stuff it in everyone's mouth   
including Hakuryuu's.They woke up and each hit Goku, even the gentle Hakkai who seldom hurts anyone.  
"Now do you believe me?" Goku said with his mouth full.  
"Yeah yeah. Anyway let's just eat this.   
The monkey has been eating so I guess there's no poison in it." Gojyo said.  
"This is really good hmm" Goku said between munching.  
Sanzo just ate his food insilence, but n his mind **This is the best tasting food**  
"I'm glad you like my cooking"  
Everyone turned at once and saw Kai carrying their water containers.  
"Kai! What are you doing here? I thought you're going somewhere? Did you cook all these?" Gojyo asked in a flash.  
Kai smiled but the truth is, she's very nervous.  
"Y-yes I cooked all these and yes again I'm going somewhere ....." she paused and looked at Gojyo straight in the eye.   
"With you Gojyo.....why?....It's my duty as your wife" she said in a casual voice despites her feelings.  
The three cough, and nearly choke on their food, then looked at Gojyo who looked shocked.  
When he regained his initial shock, he stood up and tower over her.  
"Just what do you mean by 'your wife'?" he asked in an unusually low voice.  
She looked down, unable to meet his eyes "Have you heard of the Chuay Gahn Tribe?" she asked.  
"Who cares about tribes, what I want is an answer" he said angrily holding both her shoulders.  
"Hah. Now I know. It's your fault Gojyo, you claimed her as your wife yesterday  
and in that tribe, it means marriage." Sanzo said shaking his head.  
"But you asked me to pretend and I did just that" he shouted in grustration.  
"No you didn't. I waited for you to agree and when you didn't I assumed you didn't want   
to help me. I was prepared to run when you did the claiming. I'm sorry, I didn't warn you." she said bowing.  
"Okay so I have a wife and I can't do anything about that right.  
But it doesn't neccessarily means that you have to stay with me. So now I give you order to leave me." he said angrily while Kai stood there shaking her head.  
"Hey Gojyo! YOu can bite your tongue now, myu wish came true!" Goku said trying to lighten things up.  
"shut up! This is all you and your foolish wish's fault" he snapped then turned back to Kai.  
"What are you waiting for? Pack your things and leave us"  
Now she's really scared of his reaction when she tells him the worst part.  
"I'm sorry I can't". 


	4. Chapter4

**

Gensomaden Saiyuki  
Gojyo's Gift

**   
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't think there's a need for this.  
Obviously, the reason why I'm writing here is because the anime  
doesn't belong to me. :> I hope you ENJOY!  
  
Chapter 4: Unacceptable  
  
"WHY THE HELL NOT!" he roared.  
Kai gathered all her courage "Please give me your right hand"  
When he didn't move, she took his hand and took a small mirror  
which serve as a pendant of her necklace.  
She put it beside Gojyo's hand  
"Look at the mirror"  
He took a peek and saw a glowing blue chain around his wrist.  
"Do you know where it's connected?" she said then held up her left hand.  
"What is that suppose to mean?" he asked angrily.  
"I've heard about the Chuay Gahn tribe and I think they call their   
marriage tradition either the Chuay Gahn Gift or the Chauay Gahn Curse.  
Once you get married, it's impossible to leave each other" Hakkai said.  
"isa there anything I can do to break the chain"  
"That I don't know. How about you Sanzo?"   
"Even if Iknow. I won't tell, it's Gojyo's problem" Sanzo said with his usual I-don't-care-voice.  
"yes, there's a way...when the last strand of light is gone, the chain will break" she said  
"What does it mean?!" he asked but Kai just shrugged her shoulders.  
"Hey Kai! Does this mean you'll be travelling with us! Can you cook more of these?" Goku said eating the last plate of pork buns.  
"You never really think of anything else, Goku. Oh well, let's just eat before - "   
Hakkai stopped when he saw that there's no more food.  
"Aww Sanzo! I didn't finish it all! Hakuryo also ate some of it!" Goku said holding his head which  
Sanzo hit with his Goku-discipline-fan.  
"That's all right, I have some more left for the three of you" she said.  
"Yeye! There still mo-" Goku stopped when Sanzo pointed his gun at him.  
"If you touch one of these buns, you'll be sorry"  
So Goku just sat there watching them eat,   
when he noticed that Gojyo's not eating.  
"Hey Gojyo aren't you going to eat?"  
"Can I eat your part?" When Gojyo still didn't reply he grabbed the buns.  
"Thanks! As they say 'silence means yes' "  
When they finished eating, Hakuryo shocked them all when he transformed  
into a much bigger jeep.   
"I didn't know Hakuryuu could transform into a much bigger one,  
I guess it's his way of saying he likes you Kai" he said to Kai. 


	5. Chapter5

**

Gensomaden Saiyuki  
Gojyo's Gift

**   
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't think there's a need for this.  
Obviously, the reason why I'm writing here is because the anime  
doesn't belong to me. :> I hope you ENJOY!  
  
Chapter 5 : The Journey  
  
Kai travelled with the four starting that day.   
She's happy that she found new frineds but also sad coz her husband  
haven't talk to her during the past week.  
"I'm so hungry Sanzo" Goku said, his stomach growling loudly.  
"I'm sorry Goku, I ran out of ingredients, but don't worry I'll buy some in our next stop"  
Kai said which made Goku beam with delight.  
A few hours later, they were nearing a village, when they heard Kai gasp.  
"What is it Kai?" Goku asked.  
"I just bet my tongue" she lied.  
** Oh my, I can't believe we're heading to this town. What will the people say when they found out that my husband doesn't even talk to me. I cannot let them see me specially mother and father **  
She put on her cloak, "Isn't it too hot for a cloak Kai?" Hakkai asked.  
"Yeah I know, that's why I'm putting this on, the sun's burning my skin" she lied again.  
"Now you're complaining huh! No one's stopping you if you want to go" her husband sarcastically said.  
When they stopped, Gojyo turned to them but his eyes are on Kai  
"You guys go ahead, I'll just walk around and find someone interesting. I'll just see you at the inn." he said then walk away.  
"Let's go." Hakkai said cheerfully trying to divert Kai's attention from Gojyo.  
After less than 5 minutes, they found an inn.  
"How'd you know where the exact direction of this inn Kai, you must have Esp" Goku said whil Kai just shrug.   
"Women's instinct I guess"  
"How many rooms will you get?" the manager asked.  
"Five" Sanzo replied.  
"I'm sorry to inform you but there's only four rooms available, will you take it?" he said looking suspiciously at the cloaked Kai.  
**Please don't let Jin recognize me** she thought referring to the manager, who's still looking at him.  
"That's okay guys. I'll just sleep with Hakuryuu outside, anyway I'm use to it" she said.  
"No, you sleep in my room and I'll just sleep in Sanzo's room" Goku said, Sanzo looking at him sharply bu didn't say anything.   
"Why thank you Goku, but is it okay with you Sanzo?"  
"Of course it's okay with him, he's a monk and they're suppose to do good things for others, right Sanzo?"   
Goku said, while Sanzo just gave him an I'll-deal-with-you-later-look.  
"Well you guys take a rest, I'll just walk around and buy some foods" she said.  
As soon as she's gone, Sanzo hit Goku with his fan  
"Who gave you permission to speak for me!"  
"I just want to help her, she can't sleep with one of us and her husband doesn't want her to sleep in his room" he explained.  



	6. Chapter6

**

Gensomaden Saiyuki  
Gojyo's Gift

**   
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't think there's a need for this.  
Obviously, the reason why I'm writing here is because the anime  
doesn't belong to me. :> I hope you ENJOY!  
  
Chapter 6 : Kai's Feelings  
  
Kai sat down on her tree house.   
"Whew! It's been a year since I've been here... a year since I've been too pigheaded enough to marry the man who love sme" she said to herself.  
"So I'm right, you do know this place" Hakkai said  
"Hakkai! You startled me. What are you doing here? Have you been following?"  
"Guilty as charged. I'm sorry, I just want the truth on why you were so nervous when we were nearing this town."  
"I guess I have to tell you the truth. I came from this town and I know almost all the people here specially those from the Chuay Gahn tribe. And the reason why I'm hiding is because of my pride. Why? Before I left here, I told my frineds and parents that I am only going back here when I find the man I love and loves me in return. And here I am, married to a man who hates me. I know it's a lame reason Hakkia, but almost all couples here are in love with each other, most specially myparents."  
"Do you love Gojyo, Kai?"  
Hakkai asked but before she could answer they heard sounds below.  
"That great Gojyo!"  
When they look down, they saw Gojyo with a girl she doesn't recognize.  
"Kyuu!" Hakuryuu chirped which got Gojyo and the girl to look up.  
His eyes narrowed and jaws clenched when he saw hakkai and Kai on top of the treehouse.  
"C'mon let's go!" Gojyo snapped and put his arms around the girl's shoulder.  
"Do you know them Gojyo?" she asked  
"No" he answered coldly.  
** You can't fool me Gojy. That girl up there is someone special to you** she thought but didn't say anything.  
When the two were gone, Kai sat down with her arms around her legs, her chin resting on her knees and tears falling from her eyes.   
"Do you need to answer my question or is your reaction enough to answer it?"  
"Yes I do love him, since the first time I saw im fight with Goku at that restaurant."  
"He loves you Kai"  
"Don't make me laught Hakkai. If you're saying that because of his reaction a while ago, it's just his male pride talking. What would you think if your wife is with your bestfriend alone on top of a treehouse?" she said shaking her dark tresses.  
"No, I wasn't looking at her reaction. I was looking at his eyes. Give him a little time to accept his feelings. He's a 'man of the world' so falling in love is pretty new for him" Hakkai assured her.  
"Thank you Hakkai, I feel a lot better now. We better go back to the inn, I promised Goku we'll go to the market together." she said then start to climb down.  
They were just a few steps away from the house when ...  
"Kai!" a very familiar voice stopped her. She wanted to run but instead she faced them with a smile.  
"Mom! Dad!" she said then hugged both her parents.  
"When did you arrive? And why are you wearing that cloak? Are you planning on hiding from us?"  
"Of course not mom!"  
"Kai, your mom and I are sorry for forcing you to marry Lario"  
"Dad, I know you did that because you think it's the best for me. It's the past and besides I'm married now"  
That's when her parents noticed Hakkai who's just behind her.  
"Oh. I'm so sorry young man, we didn't know you're her husband. What's your name?" her father asked.  
"Uh...Hakkai, but sir I'm not - " Hakkai tried to say.  
"What a handsome young man you are Hakkai, just perfect for our only daughter."  
"But mom he's - " once again, she was cut short, so she just let them talk about how perfect Hakkai is, while guiding them to hteir house.  
Unknown to them, a pair of red eyes are watching them, his fist clenched tightly.  



	7. Chapter7

**

Gensomaden Saiyuki  
Gojyo's Gift

**   
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't think there's a need for this.  
Obviously, the reason why I'm writing here is because the anime  
doesn't belong to me. :> I hope you ENJOY!  
  
**Chapter 7: Meet the Parents**  
  
At around dusk, Gojyo went to his room at the inn and found his wife waiting for him there.  
"What are you doing here?" he asked angrily.  
"I want you to meet my parents, you're the only one left they haven't met."  
"Why does your parents want to meet your `husband's ` bestfriend and don't give me that smile! If you think I'm jelous think aga-"  
"My parents haven't met my husband yet. I'll wait for you outside" she stormed out of the room, the smile still plastered on her face, but it faded when she waited there for half an hour. She was about to knock when he came out.  
"Follow me" she said quietly.  
"They were silent on their way to her house when she stopped and face her husband.  
"All I'm asking from you is to be nice to them. I don't want to disappoing them by having a rude husband" she said then continued walking.  
When they arrived, Gojyo surprised her by putting his arms around her shoulder.  
"Don't worry they won't be disappointed"   
kWhen they came inside, his three friends were already there, Goku was the first to notice them.  
"Ooh Gojyo! What's with the sudden ch-" he stop when he saw Gojyo's warning look as if telling him to keep his opinion to himself.  
"So yo're Gojyo. It's nice to meet you son" Ching, Kai's mom said cheerfully hugging him.  
"Hmm...red hair, red eyes. You're a tab-"  
"Dad!" she stopped him when she saw Gojyo's reaction.  
"What?! Daughter, let me finish first before you `Dad!` me. Now as I was saying, I know you're a half demon and half human, but I want you to know that it doesn't matter. As we can see you love our daughter and that's enough for us. Welcome to the family son" he said giving him a light slap onhis shoulder.  
"Thank you sir. You don't have to worry, I'll take care of Kai" he said while looking at Kai.  
**I hope it's true** she thought.  
"Okay time to eat now!" Ching said.  
The whole dinner was like a dream for Kai, with gojyo looking at her as fi he does love her. ** But he's just doing that for my parent's sake **  
"Sir, ma'am. We better go back to the inn now, thanks for the delicious dinner" Hakkai said.  
"Inn? No..no there are three guestrooms here and you can sleep there it's already prepared, while Gojyo will sleep with Kai in her room." Chang, Kai's dad said then bid them goodnight.  
The three looked at Gojyo, their brows raised, but he ignored them and took Kai's hands.  
"Let's retire now wife, and let those three gape all night" he said referring to the three whose mouths are wide open, shock of Gojyo's sudden change towards Kai.  
When the two were gone, Hakkai broke the silence "Don't look too shock guys. Have you forgotten thatt Gojyo likes women and Kai's not plain but a beautiful one"  
"And not only that, she's a good cook. If I had known, I should have claimed her myself." Goku said grinning.  
"I think you shouldn't let Gojyo hear that" Hakkai said.  
"Why not? He treats her bad before. He's just good to her now because he's scared of her parents.  
Hakkai shrugged his shoulders while the monk just grunted then went to their respective rooms.  
  
Kai woke up when she heard a child-like cry.  
"Peas don't cry mom, I promise not to do it again..."  
She was readyt to find who was crying when she realize that it's Gojyo, dreaming. He was curled in a ball on the mattress he's using. She went to him...  
"Shhh...you're dreaming Gojyo...stop crying" she said cradling his head on her chest, brushing away wet strands of hairs away from his face  
He opened his eyes, still drowzy, and looked into the bluest eyes he has ever seen.  
"My Kai, don't leave me" he said sleepily then went back to sleep hugging her tight.  
" 'My Kai'....... Don't worry, I won't leave you .... my Gojyo" she whispered and kiss the forehead of her sleeping husband.  
A few minutes later she fell asleep leaning against the wall, her husband in her arms.  
The next day, they all bid Kai's parents goodbye.  
" Son, I thought you're going to stay here longer" Chang said to Gojyo.  
"As much as I'd love to but I can't, we still have a mission to finish. But don't worry, Kai and I will come back here after, how about it dad?" he said grinning then looked at Kai, who's heart is pounding hard.   
** He called my father "dad" could it be? **  
"Husband, let the children go. They promise to come back, so don't worry. Kai you take care of yourself won't you? And take care of your husband" Chin said to her daughter then hugged her.  
"Don't worry mom, I'll do both"  
"And I'll make sure she'll take care of herself" Gojyo said, his arms around her shoulder.  
And so they continued their journey. 


	8. Chapter8

**

Gensomaden Saiyuki  
Gojyo's Gift

**   
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't think there's a need for this.  
Obviously, the reason why I'm writing here is because the anime  
doesn't belong to me. :> I hope you ENJOY!  
  
**Chapter 8 : The Guest**  
Hakkai looked at the rearview mirror again then smiled. It has been a week since they left Kai's hometown.  
"He looks like a lovesick boy" Sanzo said looking at Gojyo watch his wife dreamily.  
"Hey Gojyo...." Goku said, but was ignored.  
He leaned closer, their cheeks already touching "Hey Gojyo..." but still Gojyo continued to watch Kai, who's already red with embarassment.  
"Hey Gojyo! GOjyo! GOJyo! GOJYo! GOJY - "  
"WHAT!" he shouted pointing his scythe on Goku's neck.  
"Hey I just want to tell you that I want to sit next to Kai."  
"Who's wife is she anyway? Yours or mine"  
"If I claimed her first, she would have been my w-"  
"If you ever say that again I swear I'll kill you." he said coldly.  
"Hey can't you take a joke? And why the sudden change anyway huh cockroach?"  
"None of your business !" he said turning red.   
"Oooh look Sanzo Hakkai! Gojyo's red, now he's really a red cockroach!" Goku said pointing at Gojyo's red face which earned him a hit.   
"Ouch! Why you - " Suddenly a large boulder was thrown in front of the jeep.   
"Oh no not again" Hakkai said shaking his head, his hand covering her face.   
"Ne Sanzo, I think your girlfriend misses you" Goku said behind Sanzo.   
"Shut up! "  
They're waiting for her to jump from the boulder when suddenly she's already there sitting on the jeep's hood.   
"Hellooo! Baldie Sanzo, I came here to challenge you!" Linlin said in her usual singsong voice, leaning so that her smiling face is almost touching Sanzo's frowning one.   
"For the first time, the monkey's right" Gojyo chuckled his arms around Kai, who's curious with what's happening.   
"Huh? Are you their new member?" Linlin asked when she noticed Kai.   
"You can say that, but I don't fight or anything. I'm Gojyo's wife. I just co - "  
"Wife?! HIS wife?!" she asked incredulously.   
"I can't believe you actually married reddie. Do you know he's a gambler, he smokes a lot and most of all HE'S a womanizer… he flirts then b - " Gojyo stuck a pork bun in her mouth and handed her another one which cause her to stop talking.   
"Heeyy!! That's mine Gojyo! Those are the last two and you gave it to our enemy!" Goku said poingitn at the orange haired girl happily munching the bun.   
"There's still one left in her hand, if you want it don't ask me, get it yourself"   
"Hey Linlin! Give me back my pork bun!"   
"It's mine now, reddie there gave it to me" she answered hiding it behind her back.   
"No that's mine! You better give it to me or else"   
"Or else.. what?"   
"Grrr…" he growled then tried to grab it but Linlin was faster.   
The two fought over the last bun, dust forming around them as they fight not noticing that what they're fighting for came flying towards Hakkai, who happily ate it.   
"Hey that's mine!" the two chorused.   
"Oh sorry. I thought you two decided to end the fight by giving it to me" he smiled.   
The two sat on the ground their chins resting on their palms. "Don't worry we're almost in the next town, maybe I can buy something to cook there." Kai promised which delighted the two.   
"Really Kai you don't have to mind those two, they'll just go hungry and hungry if you feed them" her husband said.   
"It's okay. I enjoy cooking. So what are we waiting for let's go." "un…guys we have a slight problem" Hakkai said pointing at the jeep.   
"Im sure we can do something about it" she said, her fingers under her chin.   
One hour later….  
"Are you both okay there Sanzo, Gojyo?" Hakkai asked looking at his right where Sanzo and Gojyo shared the front seat. Sanzo grunted then whispered at Gojyo.   
"It's good to see youb having a wife. Specially now that she's acting like one"   
"Meaning?"   
"Meaning, she's beginning to boss you around" he said, a hint of a smile on his lips.   
"We're here! Hakkai announced. 


	9. Chapter9

**

Gensomaden Saiyuki  
Gojyo's Gift

**   
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't think there's a need for this.  
Obviously, the reason why I'm writing here is because the anime  
doesn't belong to me. :> I hope you ENJOY!  
  
**Chapter 9 : More Guests **   
  
  
A few hours later …  
"Hmm.. you're really a great cook Kai, you oughta put up a restaurant." Linlin said.   
"Too bad you're our enemy. You only have this chance to taste her cookings" Goku coax her while she just stuck out her tongue.   
Suddenly a shadow of a flying animal fell over them, it descended then the riders came down.   
"Oh no! I forgot about the time!" Linlin said hiding behind Kai's back.   
"Hello Ms. Yaone, it's good to see you" Hakkai greeted her.   
"It's good to see you Mr. Hakkai" she replied slightly blushing.   
"Well brother, came to pick up the brat?" Gojyo said to Doukougaiji who's with Yaone (obviously).   
"Hah! She's really a pain sometimes, but what can we do she's Kou's most precious." He said shrugging his shoulders  
"Linlin! You better come here! Yaone said in a firm voice.   
Linlin came out, her head bowed, ears drooping and hands behind her back.   
"I'm sorry Yaone-chan I forgot about the time coz they invited me" she said pointing the five people.   
"Hey hey brat, no one invited you. You invited yourself here" Gojyo said.   
"Linlin!" a thunderous voice came.   
"Kougaiji-sama! We found her" Yaone said to Kou who just arrived.   
"You better explain yourself Linlin" he said in a calm voice, which means he's angry.   
"Uhm excuse me, she's right I invited her to eat with us and I didn't know she had a curfew" Kai said before anyone could say.   
"And who are you?"   
"Redhead's wife" Linlin provided which stunned the three.   
"I'm surprised you took a wife brother. May I know my sister's name" he said turning to Kai.   
"I'm kai, from the Chuay Gahn tribe" she said bowing politely at him.   
"Chuay - ? Do you know you can't leave her? That there's an invisible chain that - "  
"I know all that" Gojyo cut him.   
"And still you married her despite's your situation, despite's the danger you have to go throught? You should - "  
"We both know that and chose to go through it together" she said defending Gojyo, who grew quiet after hearing his brother's words, Dou just shook his head.   
"I want to thank you for taking care of my sister" Kou said to Kai, smiling slightly.   
"Hey Kou! How about a battle before you go?" - Goku -   
"Much as I want to, but I have to go and settle things with my sister." He said holding Linlin.   
"We have to go Mr. Hakkai take care of yourself" Yaone said.   
"You too Yaone-chan, take care of yourself"   
"Gojyo! I hope you won't regret this" his brother said.   
"I'll come back to challenge you Baldy Sanzo! Linlin said.   
The four fled using Hiryu.   



	10. Chapter10

**

Gensomaden Saiyuki  
Gojyo's Gift

**   
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't think there's a need for this.  
Obviously, the reason why I'm writing here is because the anime  
doesn't belong to me. :> I hope you ENJOY!  
  
**Chapter 10: Gojyo's Feelings**   
  
  
"It's getting dark, we better find an inn, I don't want to sleep outside" Sanzo said.   
"You go ahead, I'm going to take a walk." Gojyo said then walk away.   
He was already walking for quiet a while when…  
"You know, you shouldn't take what your brother said so seriously.   
"What the -" he jumped upon hearing his wife's voice, who was occupying his mind.   
"See what I mean? You're getting jumpy and letting your guard down is dangerous" she smiled lovingly at him.   
"Yeah I guess you're right. As long as you're here with me, no one can harm you I promise."he said taking her to his arms.   
"And as long as you're here with me Gojyo, I swear I will never let anyone hurt you" she hugged him back while his husband chuckled at her promise.   
"Umm Gojyo, can I ask you something?"   
"Go ahead"   
"What made you change? I mean what made you decide to - " he put his finger on her lips.   
"Shh… I'm sorry I treated you badly before. I was just confuse and scared that if I give in to my feelings and lose you, I'll get hurt. But then again I told myself that as long as you're here beside me I can protect you anytime. And ….." he stopped then looked deep into her sapphire eyes.   
"And…?" she asked mesmerized by his gaze.   
"And…I love you my Kai" as soon as she heard those words, tears fell from her eyes.   
"Oh Gojyo, I've been waiting to hear those words from you. I love you too, my Gojyo"   
He tilted her head and kissed her, not caring that lots of people are watching them. It was, for Kai, a sealing kiss, a promise of their love.   
  
"I'm having this Gojyo!" Goku announced holding the bread he took from Gojyo's plate.   
The latter took his plate and gave it to Goku, not taking his eyes off his wife. "Here monkey and shut up"   
It was the next day and they're eating their breakfast. Gojyo's daydreaming not caring if Goku's eating his food.   
"I think he's sick, what do you think Sanzo?" Hakkai asked.   
"Beats me, he looks fine to me" the monk answered.   
"Really Gojyo, you should eat something" Kai scolded, then handed him a bread which he absentmindedly ate. 


	11. Chapter11

**

Gensomaden Saiyuki  
Gojyo's Gift

**   
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't think there's a need for this.  
Obviously, the reason why I'm writing here is because the anime  
doesn't belong to me. :> I hope you ENJOY!  
  
**Chapter 11: Enemies**   
  
  
The journey was a wonderful adventure with her husband. It's totally different, now that they've revealed their feelings for each other. And every night before going to sleep, the two took long walks. For Gojyo, it's a wonderful feeling being with the one he loves and being loved in return and taken care of, which he never experience from other women not even his mother.   
That night, they were having their nightly walk, away from the noisy inn they're staying.   
"So that's why you were wearing a cloak that day we arrived in your town. I'm so sorry Kai"   
"No don't be. What's important is now. We love each other and - huh? What is it Gojyo?"   
She asked when she felt him looking around, then he suddenly led her inside a hallow tree.   
"Stay here and don't come out until I tell you. Okay?" she nodded, realizing that there's danger.   
"Be careful"   
He cupped her face and smiled at her For you I will my Kai" he said then gave her a quick kiss.   
Gojyo looked around, when he heard something swish behind his ears.   
"We got hee one of them. I think this is the guy called Sha Gojyo, he fits the description, red hair and red eyes"   
A demon with long hair carrying a crossbow appeared from the tree.   
"Yes that's him, brother. We should kill him first then we can kill the rest and get the sutra from Sanzo" another demon who looks exactly like the other one but carrying a large sword said.   
"You make me laugh. By the way you talk you sound like you're planning to kill a fly. You think you can get me easily, you must be kidding" Gojyo said chuckling.   
"Looks like he's confident enough brother. C'mon let's get him!"   
"Two against one eh. That's enough exercise for me" Gojyo said readying himself.   
The brothers attacked, he used his scythe to avoid their weapons and used his fist to attack the two which weakened them. They were fighting for quite a while when…  
"Hahaha! Is that what you call `We'll crush him`? I've been watching this fight and you two look pathetic!" a demon who look like an older version of the two appeared from the woods.   
"Let me guess, you're their older brother and came coz you think you can defeat me with you guiding your pathetic brothers." Gojyo said.   
"Haha! You don't know what I can do. But don't worry we won't let you die easily. It'll be slow so we can both enjoy it. You - ugh" the demon grunted when Gojyo's fist landed on his jaw.   
"Your mouth is working faster than your brain. Much as I would love to fight longer I can't my date's waiting"   
The demon began to attack Gojyo but he manage to evade it all.   
"Is that the best you can do?"   
"If you want your death so much , be my guest." The indian sit then floated, then he began to chant.   
"Now what is this game you're playing - "  
"Now I order you to stop!" the demon roared pointing at Gojyo.   
"Haha! You dare order me! You - " he stopped when he can't move his body.   
"Now you see what I can do! It's a spell I've learned from a stupid monk long time ago! He said advancing at the immobile Gojyo.   



	12. Chapter12

**

Gensomaden Saiyuki  
Gojyo's Gift

**   
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't think there's a need for this.  
Obviously, the reason why I'm writing here is because the anime  
doesn't belong to me. :> I hope you ENJOY!  
  
**Chapter 112 : Kai Saves Gojyo**   
  
  
MEANWHILE …   
"Baka!" Sanzo said hitting Goku with his fan.   
"Sanzo! I didn't mean to eat it. I was just hungry ,a nd Gojyo won't mind if - huh? What's wrong Sanzo?" he asked when Sanzo suddenly stopped.   
"Another forbidden magic" he whispered when suddenly Hakkai came panting.   
"Sanzo! Did you felt it? It's Gojyo!"   
Sanzo didn't waste histime, he grab his gun and ran outside with Hakai and Goku on his tail.   
  
~~  
"Now you know Sha Gojyo that yo're nothing compared to me! Okay brothers, do you want toplay before we kill him?"   
"Yeah" the twins chorused then took their weapons and began attacking Gojyo, hitting him in non-fatal parts of his body just to torture him.   
"Okay that's enough! It's time to get serious" he said punching Gojyo in the stomach which cause him to spit blood.   
"I think we should end this before he gets help from his friends."   
He walk away from gojyo and readied his crossbow with one thin arrow.   
"You think you can kill me with your puny weapon" Gojyo said.   
"Of course, this `puny weapon` as you call it has taken thousands of lives. Okay I'll tell you why. This contains a poison and not just any poison but the poison of all poison which of course has no cure and can kill a person in less than an hour."   
"I won't be killed easily"   
"Well let's just test how long you can stand this poison." He said then fired his bow.   
Gojyo at that time was prepared for whatever will happen to him so he close his eyes when suddenly someone hughim and felt it gasp in pain.   
"You're safe now, my Gojyo"   
He suddenly open his eyes and saw Kai sliding downward, smiling at him.   
"Kai…" he whispered while watching his wife lying on the ground. He felt his insides shaking, his visions blurred with tears.   
KAAAAIIII!!!! NOO!!" he bellowed as tears falling from his eyes.   
His voice was full of danger that even the creatures in the forest came out of their hiding place to ran for safety.   
"What a stupid woman. Good thing I have lots of spare arrows." He said then fired it, but was surprised when Gojyo simply caught the arrow and broke it.   
"How, how can you break my magic?" he said when Gojyo was advancing at him.   



	13. Chapter13

**

Gensomaden Saiyuki  
Gojyo's Gift

**   
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't think there's a need for this.  
Obviously, the reason why I'm writing here is because the anime  
doesn't belong to me. : > I hope you ENJOY!  
  
**Chapter 13: Goodbye Kai**   
  
  
The three stopped running when they heard a cry then they saw animals running.   
"Gojyo!" Hakkai and Sanzo said at once.   
"Oh no Kai" Goku said. They followed the direction of the sound where the animals came from.   
When they got there, they saw Gojyo tearing up a demon.   
"You'll pay for it!" he said then killed him.   
"No! You killed our brother!" the twins said trying to attack but didn't reach Gojyo coz Sanzo shot them.   
When Gojyo stood up and face them, they were dumbstruck by his appearance. That's when they saw Kai lying on the ground with an arrow at her back.   
"Hakkai, heal her. She's still alive," Goku said, his voice shaking.   
Hakkai took the arrow and place his hands on the wound, but after a few minutes nothing happened.   
"Thank you Hakkai, but I think my life ends here" she said then looked up at her husband's daze face. She reached her hands to him. He took it and cradled her in his arms.   
"My Gojyo, don't blame yourself please. We made a promise that we'll protect each other. And I know that if I were in your position, you'll do the same to me. You a lot to live my love, you a mission that can help other people's lives."   
"Why does it have to be you, my Kai?" he shakily asked.   
"Because **cough** it is planned. Promise me Gojyo you'll stay alive no matter what, that you'll still stay the same Gojyo that I know. Promise me."   
"I - I promise"   
"Now I can rest. I love you my Gojyo" she said in a weak voice then close her eyes. "I love you too my Kai so much. I will never forget you. And promise me, you'll wait for me wherever you will go okay" he said, knowing that any seconds from now, she'll be taken away from him.   
"I-pro...mise... thank yo-" then she went limp in his arms. He hugged her tightly to him and cried for his loss. Sanzo looked away, not wanting his friends to see that he is affected. Hakkai stood looking at his best friend with silent tears in his eyes. Goku on the other hand is sitting next to Gojyo his knees drawn up, his head resting on it and shoulders shaking.   
The animals came back and gather around them knowing that something has happened.   


**EPILOGUE**

"Stop moving monkey!"   
It has been a month since Kai's death and the memories of her always brings a smile to his face.   
Gojyo looked at the moon again and saw Kai's face in the sky smiling at him.   
He smiled "I love you, my Kai" he said then went to sleep.   
A cold breeze came, a white human form is looking down at Gojyo and smiled. Its hand touched his cheeks and whispered.   
"I love you too my Gojyo"   
  
"My Kai"   
**

-THE END- 

**


End file.
